<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar by kylaurien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754293">Watermelon Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylaurien/pseuds/kylaurien'>kylaurien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Renjun is so done, Watermelons, i'm going insane in quarantine, mark x watermelons 4lyfe, so many watermelons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylaurien/pseuds/kylaurien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun doesn't like watermelons.<br/>Mark keeps bringing home watermelons.<br/>Self-explanatory, right?</p><p>(i'm sorry idk what this is either)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this exists now hehe<br/>me and my friend were drunk debating how Mark would propose to someone and then tHiS happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mark.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are there so many watermelons on the table?” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> growled, staring at the frankly impressive stack of watermelons on the kitchen table. Mark was sitting in front of them, yet not paying them any attention. He looked up at </span>
  <span>Renjun’s</span>
  <span> demand and smiled childishly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They were on sale and I didn’t want them to get thrown out,” he reasoned. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> sighed and swiped a hand through his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the sell-by date of those things?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. And don’t call them ‘things’.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fucking melons, not children.” Mark was usually a pretty sensible, responsible person. Bearable to live with, awesome to date. Occasionally, however, he’d pull stunts like this, when </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> seriously contemplated his sanity. “They’ll be out of date by the end of this week, you should have just let them get thrown out,” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> told him, helping to pack away the rest of the groceries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I can eat them,” Mark grinned and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> stopped to look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like watermelon. You are not going to eat eight watermelons by yourself in three days,” he stated but Mark just tilted his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Challenge very much accepted.” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long three days.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of that evening, Mark had eaten one whole watermelon. By himself. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> had watched most of it with a disgusted look on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally how do you do that?” he asked as Mark took a long sip of his third watermelon smoothie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Skilfully,” he answered, nonchalantly downing the rest of his glass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day mostly consisted of watermelon. Two or three were fortunately given away to someone, although </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> had no idea who Mark could find to give them to. That still left half the watermelons to be eaten in two days. By one man. To any normal person, that would be impossible. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> watched Mark eat half of one in a single sitting and concluded that Mark wasn’t exactly normal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> had no idea how, but by the next morning, there were only two remaining. He’d seen watermelon being eaten in too many different ways this week – blended, sliced, frozen, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sandwiched. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was a little glad that he had work that day; there was little to no watermelon in a boring office space.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got back, something smelled good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>freaking good. Mark rarely cooked and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> smiled at the sight of him in the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you-” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> cut himself off when he saw what Mark was grilling. He hadn’t even known you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>cook</span>
  </em>
  <span> watermelon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that means you don’t want any?” Mark hummed and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, but absolutely not,” he answered. “I’m ordering chicken and you don’t get any.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me. This is the last one, by the way,” Mark told him and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> didn’t know whether to be proud or weirded out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored of it yet?” he asked, becoming more amused by the whole thing now it was nearly over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe I’ll just eat chicken tomorrow,” Mark mumbled quietly. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> just laughed and gave him another kiss.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> woke up, looking forward to a nice, watermelon-free day. He got up and got dressed before going out to the kitchen, where Mark was already eating breakfast. But there was something else on the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, is that or is that not a watermelon?” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> simmered. Mark looked up, slightly red.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop eating watermelon! I swear this can’t be good for you,” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> told him and Mark blinked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fruit, </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span>,” he said. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, if I see another watermelon in this house, I will stab it,” he vowed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just cutting a watermelon. You just swore to slice a </span>
  <span>waterme</span>
  <span>-“</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your face,” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> warned and Mark obeyed with a smug grin. “I’m leaving. That thing had better not be here when I get back or I’m killing it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, baby.” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes and walked out the door to go to work. He knew it would be a long day filled with meetings that lasted hours. He honestly just wanted to stay at home with Mark. And preferably no watermelons. The hours ticked away and although </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> tried to sprint away as soon as possible, he was quickly called back into a meeting. With a long sigh, he texted Mark to tell him not to wait up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was late by the time he got back, confused and exhausted by his day. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> stared at the green thing on the table. It was dark in the kitchen, Mark was probably in bed. But the watermelon was still there. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> didn’t particularly want to make a mess of the kitchen, but he was a man of his word. The watermelon would die tonight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skulking over to the table, </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> picked up the knife that was lying there for some reason and glared down, giving it a chance to run. Then, as if part of some satanic ritual, he stabbed the knife down into the flesh of the fruit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It split instantly in a neat, straight line. That was weird. The two halves fell apart as if they’d already been cut before and just placed back together. And there was something else wrong about this. A hole had been cut into the centre of each half, where a small box had been concealed. Chills ran down </span>
  <span>Renjun’s</span>
  <span> back as he reached for the box. The whole thing was somewhat scary.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> flicked open the lid. And stared. Because inside the box was a glittering silver ring, studded with sparkling white gems.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck...” A slip of paper sat neatly tucked in the lid. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> slowly took it out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See? Watermelons aren’t that bad.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Renjunie</span>
  <span>? What are you doing?” The lights flicked on and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> spun around, frankly overwhelmed. He was met with a sight that did not help. Mark was in a tuxedo. He never dressed up; </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> always had to force him to brush his hair if they were going someplace nice. But here he was, standing straight in the light and fixing his collar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what the hell-“ </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> tried, all too aware of the crack in his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked as if nothing had happened. </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> took a deep breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just propose to me with a watermelon?” he sighed, attempting to get his head around this. Mark just gave a small nod and </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> couldn’t help but laugh. That was such a Mark thing to do. “Why the fuck do I love you so much?” he asked himself. He watched Mark’s smile grow shyly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a-“</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course it’s a yes, you idiot!” </span>
  <span>Renjun</span>
  <span> spouted, excitement bubbling over. He ran over and constricted Mark in the tightest hug he could manage. “And for the record,” he mumbled, “that was possibly the dumbest proposal in the history of the human race.” Mark laughed softly in his ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Worked, didn’t it?”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>